What Now, How Can We Go On Like This?
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: rated T for character death, and rude language


_**WHAT NOW, HOW CAN WE GO ON LIKE THIS?**_

**they say that love is a very powerful thing, it can do things to the way you think, what you think, what you do, almost everything, love is supposed to be all pwerful, but it is all powerful in a painful way, for how can you go on, when the one you love is taken away from you? they also say that trust is powerful, and hate, and saddness. vengeance is something that you should live without. for how can you go on knowing that you hurt somebody, or killed somebody?**

Sam sat in her room thinking about what she had seen today. well, moping was more accurate. "why did i have to walk in at that moment. why why why why why why!!?" she wondered outloud. she looked around the room hoping to see her favorite halfa telling her that she hadnt really seen that, she had dreamed it, but deep down Sam knew something like this was coming. she always had know, she had just hoped that she would be wrong. "MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Sam screamed to nobody in peticular being as her parents were in paris so she was home alone. Her life had slowly ended since the moment Danny and Tucker had become popular. She had lost them, she was alone. they only ever said hello to her in the halls, when they werent surrounded by the popular kids. It crushed Sam even more that she could see the pain, the pure misery that they were enduring, even if they themselves did not yet know. They always eat with the popular people at lunch, do everything with them, but the thing that had crushed her the most was when she walked past the janitors closet today.

**FLASHBACK**

**Sam was walking and as she walked past the janitors closet she heard Paulina giggling so she opened the door and saw Danny and Paulina smacking lips in the closet. she gasped in horror and pain and they broke apart. tears filled her eyes and Danny looked at her with and expression full of pain and remorse and mouthed 'i miss you, but im in with the popular people too deep now, so is tuck' to Sam so Paulina couldnt see. Paulina smirked at her and started laughing and Danny said "i will be right back Paulina" and grabbed Sams arm and pulled her into the hall where Paulina couldnt hear them.**

**"im sorry Sam. I miss you every day, every minute of every day, and so does Tuck. believe me. but we are in to deep." Danny said**

**"I miss you to Danny. why cant you bring me into the group with you. I miss you guys so much it hurts. please" Sam begged him. **

**"we have tried Sam. they wont budge, and when we tried to back out they hit us." he replied and pulled up his shirt to show her the many bruises coloring his skin. "we try to come back to you every day. I miss you like crazy Sam."**

**"Danny" Sam started, but Dash rounded the corner and saw Danny with Sam. Danny saw him and Dash cracked his knuckles menicingly as a silent threat.**

**"uhmm, just go away you goth freak" Danny said to Sam**

**Sam recoiled as if she had been slapped, and it felt as though she had. **

**"why do you even try talking to me and Tuck anymore. we are happy where we are!" he continued**

**"Danny-" Sam broke off**

**"you what, want it? as if" Danny said and Dash smirked**

**Sams eyes started watering and Danny saw this. he dropped the act and stepped forward towards Sam. **

**"Sammie?" he asked "are you okay?"**

**"no Danny, im not okay. I love you, but you have broken my heart for the last time." Sam said, with tears in her voice**

**"but Sammie... I love you to" Danny said**

**"not in the way I love you Danny. You love me like a friend. I love you, I want to comfort you when you need to be comphorted, I want to be there for you when you are sick or upset. I LOVE YOU! in a more than friends way" Sam said, the tears running freely down her cheeks. **

**Danny was stunned and before he could reply Sam said "im sorry Danny. just remebmber that even though you abandoned me, and even though i just found you in the closet makinjg out, through all of this, and no matter what i do at home alone tonight, always remeber that I love you. I always will love you" ****and she ran out the door towards home.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Sam hadnt moved an inch since she got home. she just sat there staring at the wall, completely depressed and letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"i miss Danny" she sobbed. "i miss him i miss him i miss him"

"Sammie?" Danny asked from his spot by the window

Sams head spun in the direction of his voice and she yelled "danny" and started crying harder as she got up and launched herself into his arms. she hugged him tight and he winced, then hugged her back. Sam pulled away from him, afraid he had flinched because she touched him, but she put her hand on her waist and said

"Danny? whats wrong" in a hurt voice and he flinched again. she gasped and said

"change into Danny Fenton right now." he did as she asked and she lifted the hem of him shirt. he winced again and she gasped again. "my poor sweet Danny" she whispered and he hear her. she leaned forward and kissed the huge black and blue bruise on his side from Dash.

"he did it after I left didnt he?" she asked. Danny nodded and said "and right after that i came here." he paused depating wether or not to tell her something and then said "it hurt so bad that i fell out of the air a couple times." and looked down.

"oh Danny" sam murmured and hugged him carefully, making sure not to hurt him. he hugged back and said "you are wrong sam"

"bout what?" she asked

"i do love you in a more than friend way. im just in too deep and cant get out" Danny said. "can we go outside? just on your step? the fresh air helps on the bruise" he added and she nodded. she grabbed his hand and lead him out the door, and when they got there Danny opened his mouth to speak and he hear Dash.

"shit" Danny whispered and Dash said "well well if it isnt fenturd talking to the goth freak. i thought i told you last time that was unacceptable"

"you did" Danny replied

"well. i guess i didnt do it hard enough" Dash said and he grabbed Danny around the neck. he raised his fist to his Danny and sam grabbed it in one hand and he couldnt move it.

"dont you dare touch him" sam said menicingly. Dash gulped and dropped Danny and ran

"thanks Sammie." Danny said. "Sam.. me and Tuck need your help"

Sam didnt have to ask to know what he needed help with "no problem Danny. and I would love to help. lets go to Tuckers now" she said. Danny nodded and the walked to Tuckers. when they got there they knocked on the door. when tucker answered the door and saw Sam he yelled "SAM!" and hugged her. "TUCKER!" she yelled back and hugged him tight. she pulled Danny into the hug and said "I missed you both"

"We missed you to Sam" they said together.

"me and Danny have a plan. i am going to get you guys back, no matter what" Sam said.

"woo!" they both yelled.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Danny and Tucker walked together as always and Sam walked alone. they were trying to make it seem like a normal day before Sam got them back. shortly after arriving Sam saw paulina so she sent a text to Danny saying 'I see paulina. she is coming my way. im beside my locker' and next thing she knew he was standing beside her. Paulina spotted him and said

"heyy Danny" Danny completely ignored her and leaned towards Sam. "you ready for this Sammie?" he asked her

Sam couldnt speak so she just nodded and they faced Paulina.

"hmmhmm" she said in a girly way (like one of those gay interrupting coughs) and said "I said heyy Danny"

Danny just glared at her and she screamed in frustration. every single popular kid in the school was there instantly, including Tucker.

"whats wrong Paulina?" Dash asked.

"Danny wont answer me!" she said

"prove it" Dash said so Paulina said

"hey Danny" again, and Danny just glared at them, so every popular kid there glared at him, except Tucker.

"you have alot of nerve to ignore her Fenturd. now answer her" Dash said. Danny just glared and gave a slight nod to Sam so nobody else noticed, at the nod from Danny Sam grabbed his hand with her own and squeezed it tight.

"you've got alot of nerve bitch! that my man!" Paulina screamed angrily

"not anymore" Danny and Sam said together and Danny grabbed Sam and kissed her, right in front of everyone.

"bitch!" Paulina screamed. Tucker could tell things were about to get ugly so he ran over and grabbed Sams other hand just like they had planned. Paulina screamed in frustration and lunged towards Danny, Sam, and Tuck, but they all drew guns from their pockets.

"this ends now" Danny said menicingly and Tuck and Sam nodded.

"we are sick of all of you" Tucker said

"we are sick of all of you singling us out because we dress different or act different" Sam said

Paulina screamed in frustration and ran at Sam. All 3 of them pointed their weapons at her and she said

"you wouldnt dare"

"try us" they said together, so she screamed and lunged at Sam. the next 30 seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. the stress became too much as Dash jusmped at Danny and Kuan jumped at Tuck and the three guns discharged similtaniously. then it was back to normal. everyone in the hall gasped and Danny, Sam, and Tucker screamed

"oh my god" similtaniously.

"well, screw this, the teachers are going to be here in like 2 seconds. aint got nothing to lose." Danny said "c'mere Sammie" and Sam went to Danny and wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing tightly.

"c'mon Tuck" Danny said and Tuck put his arm around Danny's neck and Danny said "im going ghost". his hair went from black to white and his eyes turned from icy blue to neon green. his clothing was replaced by his black and white jumpuit with the DP logo on it as the blue glowing ring appeared at his waist and plit in half, one half moving up, the other moving down. the kids in the hall gasped and Danny turned invisible and intangible and they flew away.

they dropped Tucker at his house, and offered to stay but he wanted to be alone. when they were flying away they heard a gun shot. "oh my god! Tucker" Danny and Sam both yelled and raced back to Tuckers to see their best friend lying dead on the floor, gun in his hand. Sam started sobbing and buried her face in Dannys chest and the tears streamed down Danny's face as he rested it on Sams head.

"good bye Tucker. We love you" Danny and Sam said similtaniously and they sped away towards Sams house. When they got there Sam sat on her bed and became completely silent.

"you okay Sammie?" Danny asked.

Sam was silent and then murmured "they say that love is a very powerful thing, it can do things to the way you think, what you think, what you do, almost everything, love is supposed to be all pwerful, but it is all powerful in a painful way, for how can you go on, when the one you love is taken away from you? they also say that trust is powerful, and hate, and saddness. vengeance is something that you should live without. for how can you go on knowing that you hurt somebody, or killed somebody?"

Danny struggled for words and she said "Danny, we dont deserve to live"

"i know Sammie" he replied

"lets kill ourselves and spend our last moments together" she said and hugged him.

Danny, being completely clueless to what she meant said "okay Sammie"

she raised an eyebrow at him and it slowly clicked in his brain.

**a bit later**

Danny grabbed Sams hand and said "I love you Sam"

"I love you to Danny" she replied, and they put the guns to their heads and shared one last kiss.

during the kiss the tears started streaming down their cheeks and they held eachother close and pulled the triggers.

**BANG!**

the two lovebirds fell to the ground dead, still in eachothers arms.

**THE END**


End file.
